


Promise

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: A Good Time To Mess Around, M/M, Rain, Secret Relationship, Stormy Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Law kept his promises and this time was no different.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing this.

An old, dilapidated single room shack that had probably looked a lot better a decade ago now had the pleasure of becoming a source of shelter for Law and Drake after meeting up earlier on in a _certain location _to ensure absolute privacy for yet another exchange of information_. _The reason to seek shelter had been simple: a vicious storm had brought a downpour of great rains, thunder, and lightening, and there hadn’t been much time to choose for the shacks themselves had all less than desirable choices overall.

Thankfully, the one that had been chosen in the end not only had intact, sliding doors, but also a thick roof, mostly strong walls—though they had made quick work of closing up the single, gaping hole on the side of the back wall for it to be decently useable—as well as a pile of thick, old linen bedding that sat in one corner amidst broken wooden buckets, wooden furniture (also broken) as well as some broken straw brooms that had most likely been used for cleaning. The most intact feature of the shack was the hearth in the center of it; an iron grate laid a foot or so away, but looked relatively whole despite being browned with age.

They had gotten fairly wet, and though the inside of the shack was dry, catching a cold from the horrible weather would not have done them any favors. So, Drake had moved to strip off everything on his upper half which included his cloak, gloves, and jacket as well as his thigh high boots before he had started working on creating a fire from the things that were found around the shack. The mask stayed on, and Law hadn’t asked why.

After having cleared all of the clutter into a somewhat large pile, Drake had rifled through it and gathered a fire starter in addition to a few stones of a variety of colors. There had been some dry grass in the pile which had been set atop of a piece of wood from one of the broken buckets. Using the fire starter and the rocks to create a spark had been easy, and before long, a rather warm fire had sprung forth.

Law had decided to make himself useful by checking and dusting the bedding to the best of his ability as they would be sleeping on it until the morning; he had stripped out of his hat and his kimono top earlier as both had gotten soaked from the downpour. It had been a good thing that there was a straw mattress underneath the linen bedding which would make a decent bed despite the obvious flatness. After having dragged the mattress and the linen which was piled on top of it, he situated it front of the roaring fire which slowly continued filling the room with warmth.

”I’ll stay awake for a while, Drake-ya, if you’d like to get some rest,” is what Drake remembered having heard Law say, and honestly, the ginger had been all too eager to do that especially with the bedding so close to the fire. It would almost be like being warmed from the sun! After having took up the offer, the ginger had settled down on his back with an arm slanted over his eyes.

//

A warm touch cupped both sides of Drake’s face—hands, probably—and slowly began pulling the ginger into a state of wakefulness. Thumbs caressed his cheeks gently which while it was odd, Drake couldn’t remember having been touched so softly within the last decade. Of course, that was his own doing. He hadn’t allowed such things, but in the state of being not yet awake but not yet asleep either, it was a very nice feeling.

_Who_—...?

Outside of the shack, Drake could heat the sound of rain, hard and heavy, but there was no more thunder or lightning which was a good thing overall. It was such a pleasant sound which some could say put them at ease, and Drake was one of those people.

Calm blossomed in his chest as he continued to lay there until something slick and hot swiped along his lips. Grey eyes cracked open slowly, attempting to focus when it was noted that the fire had grown much smaller—nearly ready to burn out, but the warmth that had amassed in the room was nice and cozy.

Hovering before his face were a pair of eyes that did not belong to him, and his mind immediately reminded him of his ally. _Law. _He also registered the man’s weight in that moment—or half of it at least—leaning over upon him. 

“_Law—!_” Drake attempted to speak up in the quiet of the shack as the brunet’s face slowly grew fainter.

“I can make you say all the things you’ve _never_ said,” Law interrupted as he shifted to rest all of his weight on Drake’s heavier form before moving to sit up, choosing his abdomen as a temporary seat. Tattooed hand slide up the ginger’s muscled torso, smirk growing by the moment until his hand found Drake’s jaw and his thumb, Drake’s lips.

Drake blinked, fully awake now, and swallowed lightly as his face began to flush with color. Law had sent such a message by a _note_ of all things, and the ginger had passed it off to his “allies” as a young woman who was coming on too strong for his tastes. Those who had been around had simply laughed it off, but he had known who it had _truly_ been from.

The fact that he was repeating himself in the growing darkness while in the ginger’s personal space only reinforced Drake’s embarrassment which only grew when he realized that blood was not only pooling within his face, but farther down south between his thighs.

_Damnit._

Standing briefly, Law settled down and aligned his pelvis with Drake’s own, noting that they were both in a similar state of arousal, but not yet there enough to play. The thumb of Law’s hand gently rubbed along Drake’s lower and upper lip, pleasantly surprised by the smoothness before the hand pulled back to rest near the ginger’s abdomen.

Rocking his hips forward for just a moment, Law noted that Drake’s facial expression changed from the way the muscles in his face moved suddenly. Whether it was from pleasure or simply a sign of being uncomfortable, Law wasn’t sure. He couldn’t see a thing, but at least Drake _was_ aroused. It was a start.

”Why not make the most of it, Drake-ya?”

Leaning forward, Law’s lips brushed against the ginger’s impressive chest, and a large hand reached out to find the younger man’s thigh; feeing those fingers clutching the fabric of the kimono was quite nice. However, the sensation of his own bare legs against the slick smoothness of Drake’s leather was _glorious_.

"This is _dangerous_, Law."

Humming lightly in thought, Law leaned up to brush his lips against Drake's scarred chin and eventually settled into junction on the left side where Drake's neck and shoulder met.

"Pirates **thrive** in dangerous situations, Drake-ya. If you're _worried_, it's fine--I'm a doctor, after all."

"... Your competence as a doctor is **not** what I'm worried about--!"

Drake shuddered suddenly at the sensation of blunt teeth sinking into his skin firmly yet not enough to draw blood; his fingers clenched the fabric of the kimono tightly, nearly having enough pressure to ruin it. His comment had been effectively cut short with that move, and what was even more unfortunate was that his interest had peaked even more now. 

"That was an interesting response..."

Eventually, Law's face came into view, and the ginger swallowed lightly as the brunet sat up to begin removing the sash that tied his outfit together. He was grinning ever so slightly as he undressed, but settled down upon his companion before the elder man could even attempt to do the same.

"We can't be certain we have the night _for_ ... _for **this."**_

While Drake's protest was a weak one--sounded weak to his own ears with Law so close-- it was a logical one and not exactly _wrong_.

_"True,_ but from the feel, you're already in to have a bit of fun, and so am I."

Chuckling at Drake's flush from his comment, Law was quick to initiate a soft kiss. Now, he wasn't sure about the ginger's sexual history, but Drake certainly wasn't the type of man to hop into anyone's bed at any given time; it was just a strong feeling, yes, but it was enough to make the doctor _curious_. At the end of this curiosity, however, Law was certain they would **both** be satisfied, and that didn't need to **promise--**it was simply a _fact_. 


End file.
